Magic, Guns and Witches
by Dis Lexic
Summary: When Harry goes to the RoR for training, he wasn't expecting to fall into a new world engulfed in war with an alien threat who could only be effectively fought by teenaged girls with a complete lack of clothing on there lower half. An answer to my own How One Fights challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Magic, Guns and Witches

When Harry goes to the RoR for training, he wasn't expecting to fall into a new world engulfed in war with an alien threat who could only be effectively fought by teenaged girls with a complete lack of clothing on there lower half. An answer to my own How One Fights challenge.

**Hi hi di hi and welcome to my new story! Don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning my others, but I've hit a bit of a block with them. If anyone wants to PM me with ideas to get my use going again, please do so. This time its another answer to one of my challenges, How One Fights, rules below as usual.**

**There comes a time when even the most pacifistic of individuals decides that enough is enough and starts pushing back. For Harry Potter, that was after his Godfather died and Dumbledore put the weight of the entire country on his shoulders. Harry, realizing that he dosnt stand a chance, decides to train himself and heads of to the RoR. Rather than a training room however, the Room creates a doorway that takes Harry to a new world where he will find the training he needs, some true friends and, possibly, love.**

**RULES! Starts after Dumbles reveals the prophecy to Harry.**

**Crossover.**

**Whatever world Harry ends up in must be embroiled in some kind of conflict. EG, Attack on Titan, Star Wars, Strike Witches etc.**

**Harry must get dragged in somehow (Obviously or the story would be boring)**

**Must be paired with someone from that world.**

**Dumbledore must make at least one attempt to bring him back.**

**FORBIDDEN!**

**Harry being taken back before hes ready.**

**Harry with anyone from HP universe.**

**Weak Harry.**

**SUGGESTIONS!**

**None human Harry.**

**Harrys parents are somehow connected the word hes sent to and he meets them there.**

**Sirius ended up in the new world.**

**This one is a cross of Harry Potter and Strike Witches, a cross I wish more people would do. A word of warning, I am altering one of the characters a lot to fit a part of this challenge, but seeing as hes never actually seen aside from in a flashback I don't think it matters all that much. Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter stormed through the halls in a towering rage, his magic lashing out at his surroundings, smashing glass and stone as it reacted to his fury. Many would likely be wondering just what had set off the normally mild mannered young man enough for his magic to go out of control and the answer is twofold. The first reason is what made him so angry in the first place. He had just gotten back from the Ministry after seeing his Godfather get blasted through the Veil, only to be told by Dumbledore that he pretty much had the weight of the entire Wizarding World on his shoulders due to the drunken ramblings of a fraud. That wouldn't have set Harry off like this normally though and although angry, Harry probably would have remained calm. However, when Harry had asked Dumbledore for training, the old man had turned around and denied him, saying that he didn't need to worry about anything and should just return to the Dursleys and keep his head down. That had been the final straw and Harry had stormed out of his office without waiting to be dismissed.

However, the reason his magic was reacting like it was had far more serious reasons. Normally, an enraged wizard would leak some magic, but it would usually only be enough to crack glass or leave scorch marks behind. Even Merlin, the most powerful Wizard to ever live, would only be able to shatter windows with their aura when enraged, but Harrys wasn't shattering glass, it was powderizing it, not to mention the fact it was pulverizing stone. The reason for this was simple. Harrys magic was not only reacting to his anger, but also revealing at being free for the first time in 15 years, having been blocked by almost 75% since that night, Harrys anger having shattered the block.

Harry knew nothing of this however and was simply storming through the halls, muttering to himself about manipulative old men. He continued like this for almost an hour, not meeting anyone in the halls, until he finally came to a stop in front of a certain stretch of wall on the seventh floor near a tapestry. Harry looked at the wall that hid the entrance to the Room of Requirement and came to a decision.

"If Dumbledore won't help me, I'll help myself," he said and began to pace, "I need a place to train, I need a place to train."

As he paced up and down, the ancient magic that made up the Room looked deep into his heart and saw, not only his desire to become stronger, but also his desire to have a family. Now, magic is sentient and knows its wielders desires and often tries to make them a reality. She had been watching over the young Potter for years and had often wished to help him, but was unable to due to laws put in place by beings far older than her. Now however, she didn't care. This boy had suffered far too much and now he had lost the last piece of family he had left because of a manipulative old man. The entity reached out and latched onto the magic of the Room, twisting its form from the training room that was forming in response to the boys wishes and into a glowing doorway that would lead Harry to somewhere he would not only find the training he needed, but also a place where he could truly belong.

Harry watched as the door appeared in front of him, absently noting that it was different than the normal plain wooden doors. Although it was still made of wood, it also had a large plaque on the front with an emblem consisting of a star made up of brooms with a blue back ground, five stars on one side and the words 501st Joint Fighter Wing above it and Strike Witches below it.

However, Harry didn't care about that, all he cared about was blowing off some steam so he opened to door and stepped through.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was sitting in his office, thinking over what had just happened with the boy. His Pawn was getting far to uppity for his liking, losing his temper and questioning him like that. It looked like it was time to renew the Emotion, Magic and Intelligence Blocks he had in place on the brat and maybe even do something to ensure his absolute control. He would have Molly dose him with Amortentia. Yes, that would work nicely. He got to his feet and moved over to the Floo to give Molly her orders, only to freeze as one of the few remaining instruments that remained intact in his office let out a loud warble and went dead. Dumbledore immediately ran over to it and began casting spells in an attempt to find what had caused it to stop as it should only do so if Potter died. After a few spells, Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief when he found that Potter was simply outside of the Tracking Charms range, although how he managed it was anyones guess considering it covered the entirety of Europe.<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing that told Harry something was wrong was the blinding light. The second was the wind on his face that he recognized to be from falling from a high altitude. The young Potter opened his eyes, not noticing that he had closed them, and found himself falling through the air thousands of feet above the wide blue ocean below him. It took a second for his brain to catch up with what his eyes were telling him and when it did, he had to take another look to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Far below him, a pitched battle was going on between a fleet of ships and what looked like some sort of plane made of black metal with glowing red patches that fired lasers and completely decimated the ships and planes it was fighting against. He also noticed that they seemed to be closing in rather quickly and seemed to be speeding up. Harry glanced around and noticed for the first time that his body was giving of a bright green light and was quickly approaching terminal velocity. He looked down again and saw that he was closing in on the laser shooting plane at a massive velocity.<p>

"Oh man, this is gonna hurt," he muttered, before crossing his hands on front of his face, seconds before he hit.

* * *

><p>Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Striker Unit cursed as the Neuroi that was attacking the Akagi and its battle group once more let loose with its lasers and destroyed another ship. Even with the addition of Miyafuji in the air, this Neuroi was still too much for her and a completely untrained witch to handle alone and by the time reinforcements arrived it would likely be too late. At that moment, a strange shiver crossed her body, as if someone had just walked over her grave. The Major looked around, lifting her eyepatch to reveal her glowing pink Magic Eye to scan the area. However, she had to immediately close it again as she was nearly blinded by the maelstrom of magical energy that had appeared in the sky and was heading towards them at extremely high speed.<p>

Before she could even react, the maelstrom shot past her in a bolt of green light and smashed into the Neuroi, slicing straight through it and out the other side, completely obliterating the core.

"What was that Major?" asked Miyafuji as she flew up alongside the elder witch.

"I have no idea," replied Mio, lifting her eyepatch and scanning the area under the Neuroi. Now that the UFO had destroyed the Neuroi, most of its magic seemed to have dissipated, allowing the Major to see without being blinded. As she looked, she caught a glimpse of something falling and focused on it, a gasp emerging from her throat as she saw that it was a young boy. What shocked her more was the fact that that boy was the source of the insane amount of magic that had almost blinded her earlier. She snapped out of her shock quickly and swooped down, easily catching the falling boy before taking him towards the Akagi with Miyafuji behind her. She laid the boy on the deck before slipping of her Striker and examining him closely, a slight frown on her face as she did so. The boy seemed familiar for some reason.

He had messy, black hair that seemed to be naturally like that, with pale skin and a thin frame that was hidden under the black and red robes he wore. He had a handsome face that was coated in sweat and a strange black incor that seemed to be coming from the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Major, are you alright?" came a voice, shaking Mio from her thoughts as some crewmen came running towards her.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Mio, "Make sure any repairs are done quickly so we can get to port!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The crewman ran off to relay her orders.

"Major, who is that?" asked her friend Hijikata Keisuke.

"I'm not sure Private," replied Mio, "Hes the one who destroyed the Nuroi after appearing from nowhere."

"What? but how is that possible?" asked the Private.

"I have no idea," said the Major.

"Mio!"

A voice from the sky made her look up to see the rest of the 501st descending.

"Did you manage to defeat the Neuroi on your own?" asked the leader of the Unit, one Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, a beautiful witch with red hair, green eyes and a very large gun.

"No, in fact it was thanks to Miyafuji here that we were able to hold it back," repiled Mio, pointing at said Witch who rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I get the feeling there's something else," said Minna.

"Yes, we didn't destroy it," said Mio, "It was actually this boy who appeared out of nowhere and smashed straight threw the enemy that did it."

She pointed at the boy.

"Really? I find that hard to be…"

Minna moved forwards to look at said boy, only to freeze in place, her eyes widening in shock, her lips moving soundlessly.

"Minna?" asked Mio worriedly.

"Y-you said he appeared from nowhere?" asked the leader of the Witches, not taking her eyes of the boy.

"Yes, he also has an unprecedented amount of magic for a boy," replied Mio.

"I see," said Minna, kneeling beside the boy and examining the split open scar on his forehead.

"Minna, do you know this boy?" asked Mio.

"You could say that," replied Minna before standing, "Mio, I'm going to stick around for a while. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"Why, just what is this boy to you?" asked Mio, not understanding why her commander and friend was acting this way to a boy she had apparently never met.

"His name is Harry and I guess you could say hes my son."

**END! Seriously, for those who didn't see that coming when I changed Minnas eye colour are complete idiots. How its possible for Minna to be Lily will be revealed next time. Meanwhile, I have two questions for anyone who actually reads this. One, who should I pair Harry with? it can be anyone except Minna, for obvious reasons, and Mio cus I plan to make her something of an aunt figure for Harry. Anyone else is fair game.**

**Two, what should I make Harrys familiar? The options are Hedwig or Fawks, with Hedwig being obvious and Fawks from the feather in Harrys wand fusing with him. I kinda like the idea of Harry having a peacock like tail.**

**Anyway, leave me a review on the way out! Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Magic, Guns and Witches

When Harry goes to the RoR for training, he wasn't expecting to fall into a new world engulfed in war with an alien threat who could only be effectively fought by teenaged girls with a complete lack of clothing on there lower half. An answer to my own How One Fights challenge.

**Hey everyone and welcome back! I don't have anything to say right now, so lets get started!**

Chapter 2

"Ok, spill it Minna, how can you possible have a son?" demanded Mio a few hours later.

After Minnas surprising declaration and Mio had stopped her fish impression, The Akagi had docked in Britannia and the still unconscious Harry had been transferred to the 501st base of operations where Mio was now confronting her friend in her office regarding the young boy.

"That boy is at least 15 years old, theres no way he can be your son!" continued Mio, slamming her hands down on her friends desk.

"Mio, do you believe in Reincarnation?" asked Minna.

"What does that have to do with anything?" demanded Mio.

"Well you should, because the proofs right in front of you," continued Minna as if she hadn't heard Mio.

"What?" asked Mio, drawing back from her friend with a shocked look.

Minna sighed and leaned back in her chair, her eyes growing distant as she remembered old memories from a life before this one.

"You want to know the real reason I can't stand the thought of losing anyone?" she asked, "Its because I've lost literally everything before, even before Kurt. I lost my husband, son and even my life, only to wake up here in the body of a baby, nearly 60 years before I died in a completely different world to the one I know. And now my son has apparently somehow found his way here."

Mio fell back into a chair in front of Minnas desk in shock, her mind trying to take in what the Commander was telling her.

"I have no idea how to respond to that," said the Major.

"You don't have to say anything Mio," said Minna, "Just please keep this quite. I don't want this getting around the base."

"Alright, I can do that," said Mio, "But what are you planning to do about the boy, Harry was it?"

"Thats right," said Minna, "I was actually planning to see about training him."

"What, you'd do that?" asked Mio, "But I would have thought you'd want to keep him out of the war?"

Minna chuckled.

"Well, if hes anything like his father, theres no way he'd stay out when people needed help," she said, "Plus, I want to keep him close and the best way to do that is to have him join the 501st."

"Will he be able to though?" asked Mio, "I mean, theres never been a male with enough magic to use a striker before."

At that, Minna started laughing.

"I don't think we need to worry about that," she said, "In my original world, magic was pretty universal when it came to people who could use it. While it is true that some of the most powerful magic users were female, there were also some unbelievably powerful Wizards as well. Harry is most definitely one of them. By the time he was a year old, he had more magic than most 15 year olds. We had to place a block on his core so he wouldn't blow up the house by accident."

Mio gapped at her commander for what felt like the fifth time in an hour before slumping back in her chair with a sigh.

"No need to worry about that then," she grumbled, "But you know he reminds me of someone, I just can't put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?" asked Minna.

"I mean that theres something about his face that reminds me of someone," replied the Major before shrugging, "Aw well, I'm sure it will come to me eventually."

Suddenly, the sound of running feet was heard from outside, along with screeches and yells in Romagnain that were likely quite inappropriate if the shouts of protest from a second voice was anything to go by. The two officers exchanged glances and moved to the door, opening it just in time to see Francesca Lucchini sprint past the door with a large snowy owl hot on her heels, pecking and scratching at her.

"AHHH! IM SORRY!" yelled the girl as she darted around the corner with the owl in hot pursuit.

The two officers stared after the young girl and the bird in confusion before turning to Barkhorn who had stopped next to them and was trying to catch her breath.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Minna, "And where did that owl come from?"

"I have no idea Commander," said the brunette witch, "I was just going to check up on the boy we have in the infirmary, but when I got there I found the owl chasing Lucchini around the room."

"Hmm, I wonder where it came from?" mused Mio.

"I think I know," muttered Minna, before turning to her fellow Karlsland solder, "So, how is he?"

"Still unconscious," replied Barkhorn, "If I may ask Commander, why is he here instead of at the hospital? Wouldn't that be a better place to treat him?"

"Theres no need for that," replied Minna, heading down the hall, "All he needs is rest. Thats the best cure for Magical Exhaustion after all."

"What?" asked Barkhorn, following her long time friend, "What do you mean Magical Exhaustion? I didn't think Wizards could use magic to get ME?"

"Normally they can't," agreed Mio, "But hes definitely different. I saw him put out more magic you, me and Minna have in our bodies combined during the fight on the Akagi."

Barkhorn stumbled slightly at that.

"How is that possible?" she demanded, "even the most powerful of Wizards barely have enough magic to start a Striker Engine and your telling me that a 15 year old has more magic than the three of us combined?"

"That about sums it up," said Minna.

Barkhorn was about to say something else when a sound like tearing paper echoed through the halls, followed by a loud shriek and a startled yelp.

"That came from the infirmary!" exclaimed Mio, only to be ignored as Minna sprinted off down the hall.

The Base Commander only had one thing on her mind at the moment and that was the protection of her son from whatever might be happening. She shot through the door to the Infirmary, only to be brought up short by the scene in front of her. Laying on the floor, looking at the one occupied bed, was the newest member of the 501st, Yoshika Miyafuji, a girl with prodigious power and talent at healing and absolutely abysmal control. What really caught the reincarnated mothers attention though was the huge, swan like bird that was hovering above Harrys chest, singing a joyful song that filled the hearts of any that heard it with courage and joy.

Minna however, having recognised the bird at once, was only filled with a cold fear that the manipulative Headmasters familiar would take Harry away. Her fears were proved unfounded however as, before she could do anything, both bird and boy were lit up with emerald light, so blindingly bright it forced everyone, including Mio and Barkhorn who had followed their commander into the room, to shield their eyes. When the light faded, the Witches looked back at the boy to see that he now had the addition of two earlike tufts of crimson and gold feathers emerging from his hairline and the tips of similarly coloured tail feathers could be seen poking out of the bottom of the sheets. It was Miyafuji who asked the question on everyones minds.

"What in the world was that?"

* * *

><p>To find out the answer to that question, we must jump back one day, forwards 75 years and across the fabric of reality to the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts where Dumbledore had been trying nonstop to find the boy, only to have no luck whatsoever. Just as he was about to give up and go find some food before starting again, the device that had ceased to function a few hours before suddenly started to move again, indicating that his target had reentered its range of detection. Bolstered by this, Dumbledore immediately began to cast tracking spells one more and nearly danced for joy as the results came back immediately, indicating that his Pawn was currently way down on the southern coast. A moment later, that joy was replaced by confusion as, to his knowledge, the only thing at that location was an old Air Force base from the second world war. However, it was a start and the old man would be able to figure out precisely how and why the brat had got there once he was back at his relatives with his magic bound and all of the other blocks back in place.<p>

The old man turned to Fawkes, who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look you overgrown turkey, just do as your told and take me to the boy!" growled Dumbledore at his Runebound Familiar.

The magnificent avian gave a sad croon, drawing a wince from Dumbledore as the magical music sent a slight jolt through his darkening heart, before he spread his wings and alighted on Dumbledores shoulder, vanishing in a flash of fire to reappear before he run down building that, in another world, housed the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

Dumbledore entered the base, Fawkes still on his shoulder for a quick getaway if it came to it. However, that proved to be pointless as the base was deserted, even of rats and bugs. The only things to be found were a few old blueprints of what looked like armored leggings and a number of stands that stood forlornly in the hanger gathering dust. What there was however, was a massive amount of magic saturating the air, almost as much as at Hogwarts, as if this base had played host to a large number of powerful Witches and Wizards at some point in the past.

Dumbledore slowly moved through the base, his frown deepening as he cast detection spell after detection spell, only for them all to come up negative. How that was possible though he had no idea as this was definitely the place the brat had gone to ground. Eventually, the old man reached to door to the infirmary, marked by the tarnished brass plate on the door. Dumbledore paused before opening the door, some age old instinct warning him that he wouldn't like what he found beyond the portal and that he should turn back now. Dumbledore shook that thought of a second later though and pushed the door open, only to freeze in shock at the sight before him. It was as if someone had placed a filter over his eyes, allowing him to see on two planes of existence at the same time. On one level, he could see the aged and rusted bedsteads, tattered curtains and stained walls that he had become accustomed to seeing in the old base and on the other, slightly transparent and misty, like a memory in a Pensive, was a second version of the room, this one appearing brand new. In this ghostly mirror, Dumbledore could see that one of the beds was occupied, although he couldn't see who by from this angle. Stood next to the bed was a young girl with short, brown hair and eyes, dressed in what looked like the top half of a sailor uniform and a pair of white shoes. The young girl was looking down at the occupant of the bed with eyes full of a mix of confusion and sadness.

"He looks just like Daddy," whispered the girl, her voice echoing as if heard across a great distance.

Dumbledore moved forwards cautiously, as if this strange vision would vanish if he moved too quickly, slowly approaching the bed to look down at the occupant. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that it was his Pawn, sleeping peacefully, before throwing up his Grandfather persona.

"Harry, thank goodness you're alright," he said, reaching out to shake the boy awake, only for his arm to phase right through his body like a ghost. Dumbledore pulled his arm back, a look of absolute shock on his face as he tried to process what was going on. Before he could though, the phoenix on his shoulder let out a cry of joy and took off, flying straight into the image before him and, with a tearing sound followed by that of shattering metal, became as ghostly as the layered room. Dumbledore fell to his knees, gasping for breath as the power he gained from the forced Familiar bond he had this Fawkes was torn away from him, leaving him breathless and drained.

It was then that the image began to fade, but before it could vanish completely, Dumbledore saw the spectral door to the room slam open and what looked like Lily Potter barge into the room.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking as he looked around.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice echoing around the empty white space he found himself in.

"**The area between waking and dreams," **replied a voice that echoed with power, age and wisdom**.**

Harry blinked and suddenly there was a person stood before him. Well, maybe person is the wrong word. Its shape was humanoid, but it appeared to only be a silhouette picked out against the background of white with its black outline.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, weary of this strange creature.

"**Oh I'm so glad you asked!" **exclaimed the being, **"I am the World, I am the Universe, I am God, I am Truth and I am also you."**

The being pointed at Harry who was backed up a step.

"**Is what I would say if you had found your own way here," **continued Truth, dropping its hand with a shrug, **"I am simply the Gatekeeper and guardian of Limbo. It is my duty to ensure that none attempt to tread on the Realm of the Gods."**

"So why am I here?" asked Harry, "The last thing I remember was asking the Room of Requirement for training then falling."

"**You're here because someone wants to talk to you," **replied Truth, jerking a thumb at the door behind it, **"Go on through, but be polite. It doesn't do to insult beings like Her."**

Harry gulped and steeled himself before stepping through the door.

**DONE! And there we have it, the end of chapter two. Next time, Harry has a discussion with Magic and thats as much as I'm prepared to promise. I will explain the whole seeing the other world thing with Dumbles though.**

**Now, I'm sure that some people will be disappointed I used Fawkes as Harrys familiar, but I do have my reasons, mostly cus I want to have Hedwig cause chaos in the base and she can't do that if shes in Harrys body.**

**Moving on, I still need pairing suggestions for Harry. I've extended the ban from just Mio and Minna to Francesca and Yoshica as well since Franchescas only 12 and I have other plans for Harry and Yoshicas relationship. Everyone else is fair game.**

**Now please please leave me a review on your way out! It helps feed my muse.**


	3. Chapter 3

Magic, Guns and Witches

When Harry goes to the RoR for training, he wasn't expecting to fall into a new world engulfed in war with an alien threat who could only be effectively fought by teenaged girls with a complete lack of clothing on there lower half. An answer to my own How One Fights challenge.

**And we're back. This time, Harry meets Magic, wakes up and Mother and son are reunited. sort of. By the way, I'll be referring to Magical Exhaustion as ME from now on because I'm to lazy to type it out every time. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Harry stepped through the door and stopped short at the sight in front of him. It looked like the Gryffindor Common Room, only done in midnight tones as opposed to the red and gold, right down to the fire that was burning in the grate. The only occupant of the room was a small girl with silver blond hair, who was floating a few inches above the ground, crosslegged and with a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Um, hello?" asked Harry, taking another step into the room.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing twin orbs of rolling silver energy instead of eyes.

"**Hello Harry, its nice to finally meet you," **said the girl in a voice that was somehow innocent little girl, sultry woman and croaky old lady at the same time, **"I am Magic and I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time."**

"Why?" asked Harry, a little taken aback by the being before him.

"**Several reasons really," **replied Magic, before indicating to the sofa opposite where she floated, **"Please sit."**

When Harry sat in the indicated seat, the Spirit snapped her fingers and a teaset appeared on the table between them.

"**Tea?"**

Harry nodded wordlessly and watched as Magic poured two cup, before taking a sip from one and letting out a sigh.

"**Ah, delicious," **she said before looking at Harry who quickly took a sip.

The young mans eyes widened in surprise at the taste of the tea. He was completely unable to pick out the taste, but it was one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted. Magic chuckled at the look on her guests face at the tea before setting her cup down on the table and looking Harry in the eye.

"**I feel as if I should apologize to you Harry," **said Magic.

"What for?" asked Harry, taking another sip of tea and marveling at the taste, "You've never done anything to me."

"**But thats not true is it?" **asked Magic, **"Almost every day you have been hurt by my power, whether directly or by the enchantments placed upon you. It was my gift to Mortals that took your parents, your godfather and your happiness from you."**

"True, but you're not responsible for how humans use your gift," said Harry, setting down his now empty cup, "I don't hold you responsible, to be honest I don't even know if I believe I'm really here or if this is just some really weird dream."

Magic chuckled.

"**Well, you could say that this is a dream," **she said, **"Your body is currently slumbering to recharge your core after being almost completely drained. The only thing here is your mind."**

"So why am I here?" asked Harry, "I get the feeling its for more than tea and conversation."

"**Very true," **said Magic, **"I brought you here so I could explain exactly what happened when you passed through that door."**

"What door?" asked Harry.

"**Don't you remember? You entered the Room of Requirement and found yourself falling."**

Harry frowned and tried to remember what had happened after he had opened the door, only for everything to come flashing back, falling from the sky towards the battle, colliding with the strange craft and the feeling of warm arms catching him.

"**So you do remember," **said Magic, **"That makes this easier. The last one took nearly an hour of prodding to remember and he was supposed to be some sort of genius."**

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"**I did something I have only ever done twice before for Mortals," **replied Magic, **"I tore open reality and opened the way for a new start in a new world, far from any who would see you only as the Boy-Who-Lived and who would force you to fight a war alone."**

"A new world?" asked Harry quietly, "A new start?"

"**Thats right," **replied Magic,** "Do with this chance what you will."**

Harry took a breath and let it out, trying to keep from blowing up at the immensely powerful being across from him for tearing him from his friends.

"What about my friends?" he asked when he had gotten his temper under control.

Magic scoffed.

"**Friends? You mean those sycophants who hung off you like leeches? Sorry for being blunt, but you're better off without them."**

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, once more tramping down the instinct to call Magic a liar. Pissing of someone who could likely whip him from existence with a thought wasn't something high on his list of things to do.

"**Where to begin?" **asked Magic, **"Well, lets start with the obvious one, Ronald Weasley. Don't you think the way you met him was a little strange? How could some one like Molly Weasley possibly forget where the Station is having taken five children through Hogwarts before, not to mention herself. It was a set up, planed by Dumbledore to make sure you made friends with someone firmly under his thumb to make sure you remained under his control. Ronald has been spending the better part of the last five years using his status as 'the Boy-Who-Lives best mate' to get his way whenever you werent around. He spread rumors to make people think you thought they weren't worth you hanging around with and even tried to get girls to sleep with him, although that fell flat as no self respecting girl would ever go near that pig."**

Magic sniffed disdainfully.

"**I could go on but then we'd be here all night."**

"What about Hermione?" asked Harry in an icy voice.

"**Oh don't worry, she was genuine," **replied Magic, **"A little too reliant on the rules and people in charge, but a good person. The Weasleys are most definitely not genuine though. We've already covered Ronald, but he's far from the only one. Molly was planning to dose you up with Love Potion keyed to Ginevra to get you two together and the little fangirl had plans of her own to turn you into the 'perfect husband' threw spells and potions.**

**And then theres the worst of the lot, Albus Dumbledore. I don't even know where to start with him. He is the one who pointed Tom Riddle at your parents, in fact I'd even go so far as to say he's responsible for turning Riddle into a monster. He also bound your core, intelligence and emotions, dosed you to the gills with loyalty potions and is responsible for every single piece of heartache you've been through your entire life, all because of a fake prophecy made up by a fraud for a job interview. He even bound a Phoenix to him with Dark Magic to enhance his position as the Leader of the Light."**

"You mean Fawkes?" asked Harry.

"**Thats right, although I've made steps to ensure Fawkes will be free," **said Magic, **"Now, we're running out of time so I'll leave you with one final piece of advice. Trust the Witches in the 501st. They will never betray you once you earn their friendship, a feat I'm sure you will have no trouble with."**

Harry nodded as his body began to fade, his consciousness being pulled back to his waking body.

"**Oh, before I forget, I have a gift for you that you will find in the hanger when you wake up," **said Magic, even as Harry vanished with a sucking sound.

"**Good luck, Harry Potter," **said Magic, before she vanished in a shower of sparks.

* * *

><p>In the real world, Minna had kicked her fellows out of the Infirmary and was now sat at Harry's bedside, waiting for the young man to wake up. Sat on the headboard was Hedwig, having finally stopped chasing Lucchini around in favor of watching over her human. Minna sighed and turned her gaze to look out the window at the setting sun.<p>

"Its been nearly 12 hours since he passed out," she muttered, "He should be recovering very soon."

Her words proved prophetic as, at that moment, a dull glow appeared around Harry, followed by his ears and tail appearing as his breathing changed from the deep breathing of deep slumber to the shallower breaths of wakefulness. Minna shot to her feet as Harry began to stir, stretching his limbs under the sheets as his eyes flickered open, slowly panning around the room to land on her. Minna watched as his eyes went from sleepy to confused.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around, inwardly groaning as he recognised the white walls and clean smell of a hospital. His eyes slowly panned the room, taking in the electric lights, medical machines and finally, the woman sitting by his bed.<p>

She was an extremely beautiful woman and looked to be about 18, with shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes. She was dressed in the top half of an army officers uniform with nothing but her underwear and shoes on her bottom half, something that drew a faint blush from the boy. There was also something familiar about the woman, but the feeling vanished before he could properly grasp it.

"Where am I?" he asked, "And who are you?"

Minna smiled slightly, inwardly a little sad that he hadn't recognised her, although she wasn't surprised. After all, who would expect there dead mother to be beside their bed when they woke up in a strange place, especially when she looked only a couple of years older than you?

"My name is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke," she said, keeping her 'true' identity a secret for now, "I am the commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Unit, the Strike Witches."

"Strike Witches?" asked Harry, confused.

"Yes, we are the unit who protect Britannia from the Neuroi," replied the Commander, only earning a confused look.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what the Neuroi were, only to clutch at his head as knowledge of the Alien race blasted into his mind with all the subtlety of a rampaging Rhino, as well as a few other things like who the Strike Witches were, a bit of history that was different in this world and how magic worked around here. It was also at this point that he noticed his new addition in the form of a long, golden tail that he had last seen on Dumbledores Phoenix. It was a good thing his new knowledge included stuff on Familiars in this world otherwise he might have freaked out at the sight of the tail, as it was, he settled for prodding it with a finger and was mildly surprised that he could feel it.

"Are you OK?" asked Minna worriedly, drawing Harrys attention away from his tail and back to the Commander.

"Yeah, sorry, I just wasn't expecting to wake up with a tail," replied the Wizard.

"Yes, it is a bit disconcerting isn't it?" asked Minna, remembering back when she first got her Familiar and had woken up with a sore tail due to it manifesting during the night and she had slept on it.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Minna, shaking herself from her reminiscing.

"A little achy, but otherwise fine," replied Harry.

"Thats normal after recovering from extreme ME," said Minna, heading for the door, "I want the Doctor to look over you, but you should be perfectly healthy now."

* * *

><p>It took about an hour for the Doctor to arrive, check Harry over and declare him disgustingly healthy, by which point Harry had been able to get his Familiar part to vanish. The young Wizard was now stood across the Desk from Minna in her office.<p>

"Well, since you've been declared healthy, your free to go," said the Commander, "But before you do, I would like to offer you a place here at the 501st. We always need more Witches and, while you're not a Witch, you are definitely the most powerful magical I have ever seen. You would definitely be a boon to the defence of Britannia."

"What if I refuse?" asked Harry, a little weary of the offer.

"Then you're free to go. I won't force an unwilling person to fight. Thats a sure way to get them killed."

Harry thought for a second. He was in a new world, a second chance according to Magic, to do with as he wished. Did he really want to use it fighting a war, having just escaped one back in his original world? It didn't take him long to come to a decision. Even though he had just escaped a war, the people he would be fighting for there were as fickle as they came, condemning him as a monster one minute, then expecting him to save them from the real monster the next with nary a word of apology. This world however was innocent and Harry was never one to ignore an Innocent in danger. Besides, Magic had told him to trust the Witches of the 501st and he was inclined to trust the old Spirit. He also wanted to learn more about this strange woman that felt so familiar to him.

"Commander Minna, I accept," said Harry.

Minna smiled, inwardly jumping for joy at the thought of being able to get to know her son, even if it was just as Commanding officer and subordinate.

"Excellent, in that case, come with me."

Minna lead the boy outside to where the rest of the Witches were waiting, as well as the other newcomer, Miyafuji. The girls all watched as their Commander lead the young man who had been in the Infirmary for the past day down towards them, there expressions ranging from intrigued to board. When Minna reached the group of girls, she stopped and indicated to Harry who was now looking very uncomfortable and trying to look anywhere but the bare legs of most of the girls.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to our new member and the first Wizard capable of using a Striker Unit, Harry Potter."

The quiet night air was spilt by yells of disbelief.

**END! I hope you lot liked this one as I don't really think the quality is up to scratch. Unfortunately, its either this or I get writers block which no one wants. Next time, we see more of Dumbledore and Harry blows up a Striker.**

**Leave me a review, I think I deserve it after updating twice in one night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Magic, Guns and Witches

When Harry goes to the RoR for training, he wasn't expecting to fall into a new world engulfed in war with an alien threat who could only be effectively fought by teenaged girls with a complete lack of clothing on there lower half. An answer to my own How One Fights challenge.

**Welcome back! In this chapter, we get an explanation as to how the visions work and Harry blows up a Striker. Also, I am not about to describe all of the Witches in any great detail as I am to lazy and there is an excellent Wiki and anime series you can use. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"So, do you have any idea what this is?" asked Dumbledore to the elderly man in a lab coat as they watched the white robed Unspeakables set up their instruments in the abandoned base.

After Dumbledore had recovered from Fawkes shattering his bonds, he had immediately headed back to Hogwarts to see if he could find anything about the phenomenon that had occurred at the base, only to come up with precisely nothing. After nearly three hours of fruitless searching, the old man had reluctantly called in at the Department of Mysteries to check their records. As expected, the head of the department, one Gido Croaker, had jumped on the the opportunity to one up the Headmaster and refused to help until he was told what Dumbledore wanted the information for. Now the field team from the DoM was out at the Base and setting up monitoring equipment while Dumbledore sulked, knowing that there was nothing he could do to make life difficult for the old scientist since the DoM was only loosely aligned with the Ministry and no one would willingly piss of the head of the Department that was well known for being able to take down powerful demons.

"I do," said Croaker, "We have seen situations similar to this in the past while studying the Veil of Death. Basically, the reasons you can see these visions is because the fabric of reality is thin in this area. However, that wouldn't be enough to allow for these visions to come through. It also requires a door to the dimension you are seeing to be open somewhere in the world."

"I see," muttered Dumbledore, "If the fabric is thin here, does that mean that we could break through?"

"In theory yes," said Croaker, "In practice, no. Something like that requires a massive amount of power and often has unintended and disastrous side effects."

Dumbledore nodded absently, inwardly making plans to find out just what went into creating a Dimensional Gate.

"Don't even think about it Albus," warned Croaker, "If you attempt to open a gate here, not even all of your political and magical power will stop me from having you tossed through the Veil. If you were to attempt to open a Gate and got it wrong, you could turn the entire south coast of England into a smoldering crater, or you could open a gate into a Demonic Plane and I don't think I need to remind you what will happen should that occur. Mr. Potter is out of your reach for now. Leave it be."

The look in Croakers eyes was enough to get Dumbledore to back down. The old scientist was one of the few who could match Dumbledore in the magic department and was actually a touch more powerful, especially now Dumbledore had lost the boost he got from Fawkes. It was only due to the fact he was more interested in research and staying well away from the spotlight that people thought Dumbledore was the most powerful Wizard around.

"Father, we have finished setting up," said a voice as a young woman approached the two elderly men, "All of the results gathered thus far indicate that your hypothesis is correct and this is a Crossover point."

"Excellent work Disk," said Croaker to his daughter, "Continue monitoring the results and come get me when another vision occurs."

"Yes sir," replied the girl before walking off.

Dumbledore scowled and turned on his heel, stalking off in the direction of the Apparition point to head back to school. He had some planning to do.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the Fabric of Reality, Harry Potter was stood in the hallway outside the briefing room, nervously shifting his weight as he waited for Minna to call him in to introduce properly to the girls. leaning against the wall next to him and looking slightly more relaxed, although not by much, was the other new kid on the block, Yoshika Miyafuji.<p>

The girl was about 14 years old and had short brown hair that flared out around her head and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white and blue sailor uniform that and white shoes and, was was standard for this world, she had nothing in way of clothing on her lower half. It was a good thing that the memories Magic had forced into his head had done something to desensitize him to this worlds dress style or he would likely have passed out from overblushing.

Eventually, the silence got too much for Harry and he opened his mouth to break it.

"So um, where are you from?" he asked.

Miyafuji looked over at the older teen.

"I'm from the Fuso Empire," she replied, "What about you?"

"Ah, well I'm from Britannia," replied Harry looking away slightly. That technically wasn't a lie, what with this world being a mirror of his old one with different names for some countries.

"I see," said the Fuso girl before the two once more lapsed into silence.

Harry was just about to try and break it again when the door to the briefing room opened and Minna stuck her head out.

"You two can come in now," she said.

Miyafuji followed the Commander into the room, leaving Harry to take a deep breath and attempt to center himself before following.

"Your attention please," said Minna when she reached the head of the room, somewhat unnecessarily as the room was silent, "In case you haven't gotten to meet them yet, these are our new recruits, Yoshika Miyafuji…"

"Thank you for having me," said Miyafuji, bowing to the room, "I've been looking forwards to meeting all of you."

"...and Harry Potter," finished Minna, indicating to the boy who was doing his best to turn invisible as nine sets of eyes locked on him with emotions ranging from apathetic boredom, to suspicion to lust.

"Both of these ranks are Sargent, the same rank as you Lynne," said Minna, ignoring the looks Harry was receiving as she looked at a rather shy looking and busty girl who looked mildly startled at being spoken to by the Commander, "Would you mind helping them get settled in?"

"Ah, ok," said the girl, looking down slightly with a slight blush.

"Good, now, all the clothes, documents, rank insignia and ID are in here," said the Commander, indicating to the two boxes that sat on her desk, along with a Walther PPK sidearm each.

Miyafuji frowned slightly at the sight of the gun.

"Excuse me, but I won't be needing this," said the girl, holding up said weapon.

"Well I should hope not but you should keep it with you in case you do," said Minna.

"Sorry, no thank you," replied Yoshica.

"You should probably take mine too," said Harry, "I don't know anything about guns and would probably end up hurting someone if I had one."

"Alright," said the Commander, frowning slightly.

"HAHAH, she fascinates me," said Mio from her place at one of the desks, making the blond girl behind her scowl and push back to talk to the cat-like girl who was lounging on the desk behind her.

"I don't get it, what do you think of her?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm more interested in Harry," said Francesca, looking at said boy with one eye and a grin.

"Thats it!" exclaimed the blond, shooting to her feet and stalking off in a huff.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that to happen," said Minna with a smile, "Individual introductions will have to wait until later. You are now dismissed!"

All of the Witches got to there feet and stood to attention as the Commander headed out, leaving Yoshica to look around in confusion and Harry to feel like a piece of meat before the wolves as the girls eyed him. That is until Franchesca suddenly appeared behind Yoshica and started groping her breasts.

"So, how is she?" asked the red headed Liberion speed freak, Charlotte E. Yeager, better known as Shirley around the base.

"Consolation prize," replied the younger girl.

"Lynnes are so much bigger," said the Suomus Witch and resident Fortune Teller, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, smirking down at the younger witch who blushed.

"HAHAHA! you could never compete with this," said Shirley, bouncing her own melons.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Yeager," said the redhead, holding out a hand, "I'm a flight Lieutenant from the United States of Liberion."

"Nice to meet you," said Yoshica, shaking the older teens hand, only to wince as her hand was crushed.

"You need to eat more if you expect to get bigger," said Shirley, chuckling, something that did an excellent job of drawing the eye to her assets.

By this point Harrys face was bright red and steam was pretty much coming out of his ears. He had lived a rather sheltered life, despite the large number of girls and indeed women in the Wizarding World who would gladly 'show him the ropes' as it were. Not to mention the fact that the Wizarding world looked down on those that showed skin, it being stuck in the 18 century and all, and the girls in Little Whinging were all as bad as their mothers when it came to being annoying harpys. This all boiled down to a rather innocent young man being given a show that nearly overloaded his brain.

It really didn't help when Francesca buried her head in Shirley's chest, making them do wonderful things.

"Are you OK?" asked a quiet voice, drawing Harrys attention away from Shirleys over large melons and to the girl who had approached without him noticing.

She looked about 13 and had short silver hair, pale skin from spending her time inside and out at night and blue green eyes. She was dressed in what looked like a white shirt with a black corset like skirt over the top with long tails at the back, a grey scarf and black tights.

"Y-yeah, just a little overwhelmed is all," replied Harry, doing his best to tune out the goings on in the background. He would have said more but was interrupted as the girl who had mentioned Lynnes breasts being bigger suddenly appeared in front of him, getting right in his face and forcing him to take a step back.

"Hey, don't talk to Sanya like that," she growled.

"Uh, OK?" said Harry, taking a few steps back.

"Thats better," said the Witch.

"Calm down Eila," said Sanya, "I don't mind. Besides, he has a beautiful owl."

As if summoned, said owl came swooping through the window to land on the Orussian girls shoulder and immediately began to preen the quiet girls hair with her beak.

"Wait, you mean thats his owl?" asked Eila, "I was wondering what a Snowy Owl was doing in Britannia."

"Keep that thing away from me," said Francesca, backing away from the Owl who swiveled her head to glare at the young girl, before seemingly deciding that she wasn't worth bothering and went back to preening Sanyas hair.

"Alright thats enough," said Mio who hadn't moved from her position behind the desk, "Time to get ready for duty. Lynne, Yoshica and Harry will begin training this afternoon."

"Ma'am!" exclaimed the Fuso girl.

"Excellent response," chuckled Mio before turning to Lynne, "Lynne, you can begin by showing them around the base."

"Yes ma'am," said the girl in a quiet voice, getting to her feet.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yoshika Miyafuji, thank you for helping us," said Yoshica, the walking up to the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Harry, I hope we can be friends," said Harry, forcing a smile on his face, "Thanks for helping us."

"Its my pleasure, I'm Lynette Bishop," said Lynne, looking down with a light blush on her cheeks.

The two newcomers glanced at each other at Lynnes apparent lack of confidence.

* * *

><p>The first stop was the hanger where all of the Witches stood, waiting for what could either be history in the making or a complete flop as Harry stood before a Striker, ready for his first flight. Because everyone had asked, either privately or not, if Harry was really capable of using a Striker when there had never been a man with enough Magic to even start the engine before, Minna had decided to have Harry prove himself so they would all get off his and her back. However, all this did was make Harry really nervous.<p>

"You can do it Harry," yelled Yoshica from the crowed, the bubbly girl having somehow made friends with Harry on the short trip from the briefing room to the hanger. It was really hard not to like the girl as she had this aura around her that just drove you to trust her, likely a result of her talent at healing.

Harry gulped and took a step forwards, hopping from his perch to land in the Striker, the device lighting up as his ears and tail appeared, followed by the engine sputtering to life.

"Well what do you know, he really did it," said Shirley, "I admit I was sceptical, but seeing is believing."

The Witches began to talk amongst themselves about this interesting development as Harry tried to get used to the feeling of the Striker. It wasn't uncomfortable, as such, but it felt wrong, similar to when he had tried to use one of the Death Eaters wands he had disarmed during the battle.

"Alright, now we know he can start it, lets see him fly," said Minna, her voice breaking through the chattering Witches.

Fly. Now there was a word Harry really loved. He couldn't wait to get in the sky once more and waited eagerly for the clamps holding the Striker in place released and he pushed a little more magic into the unit to move forwards and take off. Just one problem with that. A little bit of magic for Harry meant almost half the magic the average Witch used in a single battle, far more than the training Striker was meant for. The unit shuddered once before the engine cut out and a massive amount of black smoke billowed from the exhaust ports as it lost all power and dumped Harry on the floor. Fortunately, the Hanger was mostly empty, the girls having gone back to what they were supposed to be doing after seeing Harry start the Striker, leaving only Minna, Mio, Yoshica and Lynne in the room.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Mio, "It looks like Minna was right about you being more powerful than the most powerful Witch currently on record."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry as he pushed the now useless Striker of his legs and stood up.

"It means you need a personalized Unit to use," said Minna, "You're far too powerful for even the most advanced Striker we have. This is a pain, it'll take a while for it to be built and even longer for it to arrive."

Before anyone else could say anything, a gust of wind blew through the hanger, rustling the tarpaulin covered object that was sat in the shadows at the side of the room enough to draw attention to it.

"What's that?" asked Yoshica.

"I'm not actually sure," said Minna, "It was here when we arrived, but no one has ever been able to use it before. Everyone who tried always got kicked out."

While the Base Commander was talking, Harry went over to the covered object and pulled the tarpaulin off, revealing the Striker Unit that it covered.

The Unit was painted a matt black colour with dark gold highlights. It had no national emblem or other identifying marks that the other Units had, other than cursive golden text that ran around the neck of the leggings and the edge of the slot where the magic propeller would appear. The text at the top said, Uti tua omnibus opibus foveri, while the bottom said Firebolt MK1.

"Use your power to protect everyone," muttered Harry, translating the latin in his head.

The young man reached out with a hand and laid his palm on the cool metal of the Striker. As soon as his palm made contact, the unit began to glow and vibrate, reacting to Harry presence like his wand sometimes did after it had not been used for a while.

The young Wizard knelt there, feeling the power of the machine before him thrum beneath his fingers, even as in the space between worlds, Magic smiled a happy smile that her favorite Mortal in nearly 200 years had finally found a new home.

**DONE! A rather weak ending there, but hey ho. I don't really have anything to say down here for once, other than please leave me a review on the way out! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Magic, Guns and Witches

When Harry goes to the RoR for training, he wasn't expecting to fall into a new world engulfed in war with an alien threat who could only be effectively fought by teenaged girls with a complete lack of clothing on there lower half. An answer to my own How One Fights challenge.

**And we're back for another chapter! hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 5

Once Harry had managed to pry himself away from the Firebolt Striker and prove that A he could actually use it unlike Francesca who had been sent flying across the room when she had attempted to start it and B it could take his magic without blowing up, the new recruits were let go for a tour of the base with Lynne, starting in the hall where all of the bedrooms were located. Most were empty, meaning that there was plenty of room.

"So, have you memorised the room locations?" asked the shy Britannian native.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Yoshika.

"Yep, compared with my old school, this place is easy to remember," said Harry, _"There are no moving staircases for one thing."_

"Well this is my room," said Lynne, stopping in front of a door.

"No way, that means were neighbors!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Lynne, "What about you Harry, wheres your room?"

In answer, Harry pointed at the door on the other side of Yoshikas.

"Really?" asked Yoshika excitedly, "That means we're all neighbours!"

The young Fuso girl opened the door to her room, revealing a mostly empty room with bare floors, a bed and a dresser.

"It looks empty," said Lynne.

"Yeah, thats because I don't have anything," replied Yoshika.

"I know a good place you can go if you need anything," said Lynne, "Its quite far, but if you like I can take you two some time."

"That sounds fun," said Harry, "It'll probably be a relief to get away from the Base every now and then."

"Yeah, hey do you think this place will have a really big pot I can buy?" asked Yoshika, "You know, for cooking?"

"Sure, but is that really all you want?" asked Lynne.

After a quick stop in Harrys room which had slightly more stuff in the form of a perch for Hedwig that said owl was currently occupying with her head under her wing, the trio headed on a tour of the base, including the esensuals like the diningroom/kitchen where Yoshika revealed her passion for cooking, the bathhouse, where Harry blushed bright red and the fact he would have to either wait for everyone to finish or bath with the girls, something not helped at all by the fact that Shirley was in there and intentionally gave him a flash, before heading outside to see the shooting range and a bunch of camera men snapping pictures of a cute blond with short hair.

"Whos that?" asked Harry, curious as to who was on the receiving end of the paranas known as reporters.

"Thats Lieutenant Hartmann," said Lynne, "her shootdown count reached 200 recently."

"200?" exclaimed both Harry and Yoshika together, one from her short experience with the Neuroi and the other from the memories provided by Magic.

"Wow, so I guess you guys have been fighting the Neuroi for a long time," said Yoshika.

"Captain Barkhorn, the woman next to her, shot down 250," said Lynne, indicating to the stern looking brunette stood of the the side, "And Commander Minnas count is over 160."

"Thats impressive," said Harry, a strange sense of pride welling up in him.

"Yeah, without the three of them, this place would have been conquered a long time ago," continued Lynne.

"Thats incredible!" exclaimed Yoshika in awe.

"On top of that, they also have special magical abilities and are protecting many peoples homelands at the same time," said Lynne a slightly melancholy look on her face, "The Witches really are amazing arnt they?"

"But all I know how to do is heal people," said Yoshika.

"At least you can do something," said Lynne sadly, "All I do is slow everyone down. I can't do anything. OW!"

Harry lowered his hand from where he had gently slapped the older girl upside the head.

"What was that for Harry?" asked Lynne, rubbing her head.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that," said the displaced Wizard, "Your still new at this and theres plenty of time to improve. Just keep trying and you'll find your place."

"Yeah, I guess," replied Lynne, not looking like she believed Harrys words, "Anyway, lets go."

The girl turned and began to walk off, only to slam head first into the wall in behind her.

"Ah, Im sorry," she said, holding her head.

"Lynne, what did the poor wall do to get hit like that?" asked Harry, hiding his laughter, his hidden Marauder making a brief appearance.

Lynne gave Harry a look like a kicked puppy that made him feel a little bad about teasing her, but it was quickly shaken off as they continued with the tour, eventually ending on a balcony at the highest point of the base. Harry listened with half an ear as Lynne explained that they were just of the strait of Dover and that you could see Europe in the distance, being more interested in feeling the wind in his hair. He couldn't wait to get back up in the sky where he belonged.

* * *

><p>A few hours later saw the new recruits of the 501st being put through their paces by Mio, starting with laps of the runway.<p>

"Come on girls, you can do better than that!" yelled the Major, "Look at Sargent Potter, he isn't slowing down at all!"

And it was true. The new kids had been running for nearly 15 minutes and, while Yoshika and Lynne were starting to slow down, Harry was still blasting up and down the runway as quickly as when he started, his experience running from Dudley and the various monsters he'd run into over the years serving him well.

"Recruits, what do you see in front of you?" yelled Mio.

"The Ocean!" replied the teens.

"And what is beyond that ocean?" continued Mio.

"Europe ma'am," was the reply.

"And what is the situation in Europe?"

"Its being occupied by the enemy!"

"Thats right, and it is your duty to retake that land, and that means you need to train, train and train some more!" yelled Mio, "What you need more than magical strength is physical strength! So stop slacking and give me ten more!"

It was nearly half an hour later when Mio finally called a stop to the running, by which time Yoshika and Lynne were ready to drop, which they did almost at once with Yoshika landing with her head on her friends chest. Harry on the other hand, while he was bent over and breathing heavily, was still on his feet.

"Excellent work Sargent," praised Mio, before turning her attention on the girls, "What are you two doing lounging around, come on, get to work!"

What came after that was a large number of exercises for the three teens to push through. The girls tried their hardest, but eventually ran out of steam halfway through a set of pushups. Harry managed to complete his before collapsing.

After that, they moved onto weapons training, during which Lynne demonstrated her skill with a sniper and her bad habit of apologizing, Yoshika nearly back out and Harry found out that shooting a gun was completely different from casting spells after he nearly dislocated his shoulder from the unexpected recoil. After that, it was time for the training Harry had been looking forwards to the most, Striker Training.

* * *

><p>The three trainees were gathered in front of Mio in the hangar, waiting to be let go with the units. Lynne and Yoshika were looking nervous about the whole thing, but Harry was shifting from foot to foot in excitement.<p>

"Next thing we need to do is get you trained on the Striker Unit," said Mio, before looking towards the doorway as one of the other Witches entered the room.

"Major Sakamoto, permission to assist out new recruits?" asked the girl.

"Granted and may I say I'm impressed, Perrine" said Mio, "Good to see your volunteering your time."

The girl blushed and stuttered at the Majors praise.

"Ah, w-well I'm happy to help and I figured it would be easier to work in pairs," said Perrine.

"Good thinking Perrine," said Mio.

"I'm Perrine Clostermann," said the blond, "Lieutenant of Gallea. I've been under the Majors care for a very long time now. You're very lucky to have me accompanying you."

"Thank you, I promise to do my best," said Yoshika, bowing to the other girl, only for her to look away with a harumph.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, the girl reminding him of Malfoy a little, only a lot more bearable.

"Hmm, we still need one more person if we're going to work in pairs," said Mio.

"I'll help," said Shirley as she entered the room, "I want to see what that new Striker can do."

"Thank you Shirley," said Mio, "Now, suit up and lets go!"

Harry eagerly ran forwards and hopped into his Striker, the engine instantly starting and purring like a cat as his magic ran through it and into the Magical Engine.

"Well someones eager," said Shirley, getting into her own Striker, "Come on, lets go."

The red-headed speed freak lead her younger wingman out of the hanger and into the sky. As soon as they left the ground, Harrys eyes lit up with joy as he found that using a Striker was much more free than using a Broom. With a Broom, you were limited to a cirtain extent with your movement, and even his Firebolt, the fastest broom ever made, had always seemed to slow to Harry. But the Striker was different. Not only did his have almost 360 degree movement, but it was also faster. A lot faster.

Shirley watched in shock as the younger boy suddenly blasted away from her, performing maneuvers and tricks that had taken her weeks to master as if they were second nature. He was still swooping and diving hours later, long after Lynne and Yoshika had run out of stamina and had to retire and even Mio and Perrine had finished their training. Eventually though Mio ordered him down as the moon began to rise and, with great reluctance, Harry complied, heading to his room with a smile that couldn't have been removed with a blowtorch plastered across his face.

The young boy staggered through the halls of the Base, his legs a little numb from all of the magic that had run through them that day. As he did so, the sound of a piano playing reached his ears. Curious, Harry changed direction from his room to the living room where the piano was kept. Reaching the door, Harry rested a hand on the wood before easing it open, peaking through the crack. It was dark inside the room, but the piano was sat next to the window where the light of the full moon fell inside and lit the instrument and musician up in a pool of silver light, reflecting of the girls pale skin and making her look like some age old spirit of the moon descended to earth.

Harry remained where he was, listening to the music as it played. Eventually, the song finished and the girl looked up at the moon, throwing her face into the light and revealing it to be Sanya. The pail Orussian girl had a serene smile on her face and, when combined with the silver light of the moon, it made Harrys heart speed up.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

"What are you doing?"

Harry let out a startled yelp at the sudden voice and spun around to find a glaring Eila standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Ah, well you see…" stuttered Harry as the older Witch peaked through the gap in the door to see Sanya standing from the piano stool.

At the sight of the Orussian girl, Eilas glare increased in intensity.

"So, spying on Sanya?" she practically growled, making Harry break out in a cold sweat at the feeling of impending doom the Witch was giving out.

"N-no, I just heard her playing the piano and was curious," said Harry, slowly backing away from the irate Suomus Witch.

"Is that so?" hissed Eila.

"Yes," squeaked Harry.

"And what did you think of it?" asked the girl, her tone making it clear that the answer had better be the right one.

"That it was the most beautiful music I've ever heard," said Harry, shrinking away.

Eila relaxed.

"Right answer," said the fortune teller, "I'll let it slide this time. But…"

The sense of impending doom reappeared.

"If I catch you spying on Sanya again, I will remove what makes you a man. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" yelped Harry, before turning on his heel and sprinting off down the hall.

"There, thats that dealt with," said Eila before turning to her friend, only to pause at the sight of her blush.

"He called my music beautiful," muttered the Orussian girl.

Harry sighed as he shut the door to his room and moved over to his bed, flopping face down on the mattress with a tired sigh. A flutter of wings brought his attention to Hedwig as she settled on the bed beside him and hooted softly.

"Hey Hedwig," muttered Harry, absently reaching out to pet the snowy owl, his mind still on what had occurred that night.

The bird cooed happily and leaned into her masters touch as he slowly slipped away into dreams full of haunting music and moonlight.

**END! It seems that our little Harry already has a crush on the quiet pianist. This won't come to much just yet, but it will grow into more. With regards to Harrys first flight, I figure that his talent with a Broom would translate well into a Striker. This will become the grounding of a close friendship between Harry and Shirley, but no romance.**

**Now, I need ideas for what Harrys magic could be. Although he will be keeping his Wizarding magic, its not going to be much use against the Neuroi as, although its quite useful and adaptable, it lacks the raw power of the Witches techniques. I was thinking of giving him something like Pyrokinesis to go with Fawkes.**

**Please leave me a review on the way out as it helps powers the generator I use to shock my Muse into work.**


End file.
